Parental Control
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Timmy uses his fairy godparents to make Vicky's parents no longer scared of her. Hoping to curb Vicky's meanness and also make Tootie stay at home, this effort does not have the intended effect upon Timmy's life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP (though the way my childhood has been, maye I did have Fairy God Parents. Pity one can't remember). This is my first FOP story, so please no flames. Constructive reviews only, please.

CHAPTER ONE

In the California town of Dimmsdale, there stood a two-story house. It looked unremarkable, except for the sound of terrified screaming emanating from within. The screaming was coming from a ten-year old boy wearing a pink baseball hat named Timmy Turner.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!", Timmy screamed as he bolted into this room, slamming and locking his door behind him. He looked disheveled and his clothes were in tatters.

Just then, two fairies poofed into existence over him. One male, one female. Both had small gold crowns floating above their heads, and they both had wings on their backs. The male had green hair and eyes while the female fairy had pink hair and eyes. Their names were Cosmo and Wanda, and they were Timmy's Fairy Godparents.

"Having a pleasant evening, Timmy?" Cosmo asked inanely.

"Pleasant?!!!" Timmy screamed in reply, "Vicky pushed me under the house and I ended up being attacked by rats!"

"Well, perhaps comparatively pleasant then," Cosmo replied, "after all, compared with last week when she sic-ed rabid dogs onto you, rats is easy street…."

Just then, Cosmo's mouth got zippered up. "Jidiot!" Wanda snarled at him before looking down at Timmy sadly.

"Sorry, sport," Wanda said, "but with Vicky in the house, we have to stay unseen".

"Well, this reeks!", Timmy replied, "Vicky is so icky, she makes Genghis Khan look like Florence Nightingale!"

"Nightingale? I don't see any birds", Cosmo said as he unzipped his mouth, "but I do see Kevin", he said, pointing to a pebble on Timmy's mantelpiece.

Just then, a loud pounding starts on his door.

"Twerp!!!", Vicky's voice sounded out, "Get out here, you've still got the sewers to clean!!!" Just then, an ominous sound starts.

"Oh no, it's her chainsaw!", Timmy gasps, "Quick: I wish my door was made of titanium".

Wanda and Cosmo raise their wands……POOF!

The sound of the chainsaw changes as the blades break off from the door!

"Aaah!, my saw! So, you got yourself a titanium door, eh Twerp? There's more than one way to get through this and then you'll pay me for a new saw!"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then there was a hissing sound, followed by a glowing tip on the door.

"Oh no! She's got an acetylene torch!", Wanda said.

"A – set – ah – lean," Cosmo echoed, drawing out the word, "Four syllables, that's a record for me! Jippee!"

"Oh no, she's burning her way into my room," Timmy screamed, "What can I do? The last time she tried this, I wished her to be nice and that bug of hers made other people evil instead, so that's out!"

Just then, they head a car pull up to the front of the house and turn into the driveway. Then there was the sound of car doors opening and closing. Timmy ran up to the window.

"Dad and Mom! They're home!" Timmy exclaimed with a smirk, "When they see what Vicky's doing to the door, She's going to get it!".

"Timmy! Vicky! We're home", Mr. and Mrs. Turner shouted as they walked into the house.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda hear the CLOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP as Mr. and Mrs. Turner walked up the stairs. Just then, they hear Mr. Turner say:

"Vicky, what's with the broken chainsaw and the acetylene torch in your hand?"

"Uh, uh….," Vicky stammered, "Timmy is trapped in his room and I was trying to get him out".

"With a welding torch?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"The door is made of Titanium", Vicky explained.

"We have something that works well," Mr. Turner said.

Before Timmy could get up and open the door, it was smashed in as a battering-ram knocked the door off its hinges. At that same instant, Cosmo and Wanda zapped back into their fish-tank in their goldfish disguises.

"Timmy!" Vicky rushed forward, crushing Timmy in a bear hug, and making a poor show of sobbing in relief, "You're all right my precious little imp!". She then whispered in Timmy's ear, "Spill the beans and this bear hug will make a garbage compactor seem like a love-tap with a feather in comparison, Twerp!"

Timmy couldn't reply as Vicky was literally choking him in the hug, but managed to nod. Vicky then let him go, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That was brave of you trying to save our Timmy," Mrs. Turner said to Vicky, giving her a large wad of money, "This is a little extra for your bravery".

Vicky's eyes briefly flashed dollar bills as she took the money.

"Well, now that you're home, I'll be heading home myself. Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Turner", Vicky purred as she walked downstairs, rifling the thick wad of bills.

"Where did you get a titanium door, young man?" Mr. Turner demanded as Timmy stood back up.

"Uh, Internet?" he replied.

"You've got to be careful about all these things you're getting off the internet, Son", Mr. Turner said, apparently satisfied with the answer.

"Time to go to bed, Timmy," Mrs. Turner said, "See you in the morning". With that, they both left the room, walking over the flattened door.

"Boy, this reeks. That Vicky gets away with everything, taking money while ruining lives!" Timmy snarled. Cosmo and Wanda reappeared above him in fairy form, looking down on their godchild.

"It's probably her upbringing, Sweetie," Wanda ventured, "so it can't entirely be her fault". Wanda then waved her wand to fix the door.

"So, when I make a boob, I can blame it on my upbringing as well?" Cosmo asked, "Boy, what a way to get out of trouble".

Cosmo didn't get a chance to add to the sentence as Wanda conjured up an anvil above Cosmo's head. The Anvil hit Cosmo and they both hit the ground.

"Nice try, Cosmo," Wanda said, "although……. the way Mama Cosma acts around me, you may have a point".

"Jippee," Cosmo's muffled – and dazed – voice said from beneath the anvil.

"Upbringing?" Timmy said incredulously, "How can that be? She doesn't get maltreated by her parents". At that moment, Cosmo reappeared.

"Well then, let's find out," he said, using his wand to conjure up a huge crystal ball. Timmy looked into the ball and saw Vicky walking home counting the huge wad of bills she had received from Mrs. Turner. He could also hear her speak.

"Ah, another excellent day torturing the twerp for money and getting paid for it by those idiotic parents of his. Still, I'll have to see about getting another chainsaw…"

Timmy watched Vicky walk over to her house. Vicky's house was easy to see for two reasons: first, the sign THE FLANNIGANS emblazoned over the front door and second, the ominous storm clouds hovering over it.

As Vicky entered the house, she pulled out a flashlight and shone it obliquely at her face, causing her eyes to look red and sinister. She also let loose an evil laugh: "Muuu-ahhh-haaa-haaa".

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were sitting at their sofa holding each other and cowering in fear at the sight of their returning daughter.

"H-h-h-h-how was baby-sitting this evening, Dear?" Mr. Flannigan stuttered.

"Silence!" Vicky snarled, causing Mr. Flannigan to pale further, "remember that you don't talk unless spoken to!".

Shakily, both of Vicky's parents nodded.

"I want a new chainsaw to replace the one I broke this evening," Vicky demanded from her parents, "and I want it by the time I get back from school tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, Dear," Mrs. Flannigan replied quietly, not looking at her evil daughter in the eye.

"Good!" Vicky said, sneering at the cowering figures, "Now its time to 'clean' the upstairs toilet before I go to bed", she said next, referring to her usual routine of dunking her little sister Tootie's head in the commode.

"T-T-T-T-Tootie's not home yet, Dear," Mrs. Flannigan replied, "she's at her ballet class".

"I'll save it up," Vicky said venomously, "I'm going up to my room to count my life savings, then get some beauty sleep – not that I need any. I want to be woken at 7 am and I want Steak and Eggs for breakfast!" With that, she stomped up the stairs and over to her room.

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were holding each other and sobbing. With the weapons that Vicky had at her disposal, there was no way that they could assert control. They were scared for each other, and for Tootie.

Timmy watched this humiliation of Vicky's parents through Cosmo's Crystal Ball. He turned away from it and started thinking.

"With Vicky controlling her parents like that, its no wonder she acts like that!" he commented.

"And that's probably why Tootie tails after you all the time," Cosmo suggested, "after all, the longer she is away from her creepy sister, the better".

Timmy hadn't thought of that. True, Tootie had a huge crush on him – which creeped him out – and she pestered him an awful lot, but if it was because Tootie was scared to go home, then perhaps there was something that he could do to remedy that. He started smiling.

"Uh, Sport?" Wanda started to ask, recognizing Timmy's expression.

"If Vicky's parents were brave enough to stand up to Vicky and control her, then Tootie won't have to be out of her house all the time, which means she'll leave me alone!", Timmy said, coming to a conclusion he liked.

"Are you sure you don't want to think it all the way through?" Wanda suggested.

"Make a wish, Timmy!" Cosmo interjected, making Timmy forget about Wanda's admonition.

"I wish that from tomorrow morning on, Vicky's parents were brave enough to stand up to her, and that they would also be able to take loving care of Tootie!" Timmy announced.

With that, Wanda (with a worried expression) and Cosmo (with his usual idiotic grin) waved their wands. There was a brief flash around the Flannigan's house, but no-one inside noticed it.

Smiling, Timmy got undressed and prepared to do his ablutions before going to bed. He smiled thinking about Vicky, and what tomorrow would bring for her…


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter explains some of why Wanda was feeling snippy towards Cosmo. After all, if all females go through monthly mood swings, then with female Fairies, it must also occur…

CHAPTER TWO

"Good Morning, Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said cheerfully as they poofed above his bed. Yawning, Timmy looked over at his clock. It read 6:50am.

"Morning, Cosmo. Wanda", Timmy replied. As Timmy jumped out of bed, Wanda raised her wand and poofed Timmy into a clean set of clothes (with the ubiquitous pink ball cap).

"I've got to do an errand, Sweetie", Wanda announced suddenly, "I'll be back in a minute". She poofed out, leaving Timmy alone with Cosmo.

"Well, I see that so far this morning there's no anvils falling on your head", Timmy said to Cosmo.

"It won't be for much longer," Cosmo replied.

"What do you mean?" Timmy inquired, perplexed.

"Well, when girls become women, once a month or so, they get moody and quirky", Cosmo confided quietly, "and its Wanda's time for this month".

Timmy thought about that. He realized that the same type of thing happened with his mother every month or so (which made things rather interesting for his dad).

"So long as I don't give her an excuse to set her off – like making silly comments, I'm okay", Cosmo said next.

"In that case, better get ready for more pain then", Timmy replied caustically.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Cosmo said sharply. Just then, Wanda poofed back. Cosmo and Timmy pasted rosy smiles on their faces as she did.

"Well, Sport", Wanda said to Timmy, "It's almost 7 am. Your wish will start taking effect very soon".

"Oh, Boy!" Timmy replied joyfully, "I wish I had that crystal ball so that I can see all the fun!"

Cosmo poofed up the large ball and they all looked at the image within. They could see Vicky sleeping in her bedroom.

"Wake up, Shrew!" Mr. Flannigan yelled as he kicked open the door and threw a bucket of icy cold water over Vicky's sleeping figure.

"Aaaaarrrggggghhhh!" Vicky screamed instinctively, "Cold Water!".

"Well, then, here's something to warm you up", Mr. Flannigan replied, throwing on her another bucket of water – this time warm.

"What are you doing?" Vicky snarled, getting up out of her sodden bed with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, you said that you wanted to be woken at 7am", Mr. Flannigan said with a smirk.

"Oh and here's the breakfast you wanted", Mrs. Flannigan said as she joined her husband. With that, she threw two raw eggs at Vicky – which broke on her head - then a raw steak which hit her full in the face. Both of Vicky's parents laughed.

"You'll pay for that!" Vicky screamed, reaching over to a remote control and stabbing down on a button. However, nothing happened.

"The nice thing about locks, Vicky", Mr. Flannigan said conversationally, "is that they can be picked". With that, he threw down onto Vicky's floor two ankle bracelets. Those bracelets had been previously attached to Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan and they were capable of emitting very painful electric shocks (which was a primary means of control that Vicky had over them). WAS now being the operative term now that they had been removed.

"That's not the only thing I have at my disposal," Vicky snarled next. She pushed a wall button, which would activate wall-mounted laser beams. However, nothing happened.

"I also took the liberty of removing the relevant fuses from the power box", Mrs. Flannigan replied, "So your little arsenal of weapons has no power. Too bad for you!"

With that, she walked across the room, grabbed Vicky by her hair and pulled her out of the room. Cosmo's and Wanda's spell had also made both of Vicky's parents much stronger, so Vicky could not resist. Pulling Vicky over to the commode, Mr. Flannigan then lifted her up and dumped Vicky head-first into it. Flushing the commode, Mrs. Flannigan then said, "That should take care of the egg on your face. Now, get dressed, and get out. You've got school and you're going to get there on time for a change!"

With that, both parents left the bathroom whistling, leaving a very wet, and VERY visibly shaken Vicky picking herself up out of the commode.

Watching this view through the Crystal Ball, Vicky, Cosmo, and Wanda were laughing heartily.

"That wish was awesome!" Timmy said with glee.

"So is Kevin!", Cosmo replied, heading over to the window sill where the pebble was sitting. Wanda started to make a motion with her wand, but Timmy noticed the gesture and interrupted.

"I wish you had a chocolate sundae to eat", Timmy said. Wanda blinked, smiled at Timmy, and poofed up a Sundae, her intention to anvil Cosmo successfully diverted by the rich chocolate dessert. Cosmo for his part didn't notice. He was much too busy talking to 'Kevin'. Shrugging, Timmy then headed out of the room and downstairs to breakfast. As he left, Cosmo poofed away the crystal ball.

If Timmy had been watching what happened next at the Flannigan's, then he probably would not be having much of an appetite. Tootie had been woken by the sound of Vicky's 'initiation' to the New Order in the Flannigan Household. She had been jumping up and down at the sight of her hated big sister getting exactly what she deserved. After Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan had left the bathroom (with Vicky still in it), Tootie ran up to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed, "That was awesome!". Mrs. Flannigan picked up Tootie and hugged her tight. Mr. Flannigan also joined in the hug.

"There, There, Tootie," Mrs. Flannigan soothed, "Vicky will not harm anyone in this house again – if she knows what's good for her, that is!".

"Lets go and prepare breakfast for our favorite daughter, then we'll drive you to school. Okay?" Mr. Flannigan suggested.

As they walked downstairs to the kitchen, Mr. Flannigan asked Tootie, "Is there anything my precious princess would like today?"

Tootie thought for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I'd like Timmy to come with us to school", Tootie replied.

"Consider it done, my Dear", Mr. Flannigan said. Tootie smiled. All of her dreams were coming true.

After breakfast, Timmy was leaving the house and heading to the Bus Stop. Cosmo and Wanda were staying at home at Timmy's request (he didn't like the idea of a mood-swinging Wanda being in his company at school, and despite the threat of anvils, Cosmo wanted to stay with Wanda).

As he walked, He saw a harried Vicky cycling feverously down the street – with a panicked look on her face. Smiling broadly, Timmy continued walking to the bus stop. Just then, a car pulled up beside him, a door opened, and a hand jerked him into the car.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," Mr. Flannigan said as he closed the door, "My daughter would like the pleasure of your company on the way to school". Timmy looked at the back seat, and saw the smiling (and scary) visage of Tootie gesturing to a pillow beside her".

"Mr. Flannigan," Timmy stammered, "Its okay. I can ride the bus".

"It's NOT okay, Timmy", Mr. Flannigan replied, "For I love Tootie and what Tootie wants, Tootie gets!"

With that, he lifts Timmy over the front seat and into the clutching arms of Tootie.

"We're going to have lots of fun together, Timmy", Tootie said with a glint in her eye. Timmy gulped. With the doors locked, Mr. Flannigan watching them both while Mrs. Flannigan was driving, plus with Tootie clutching onto him, he was trapped! The only thing good out of all of this was Mrs. Flannigan driving behind Vicky's bike, pushing her along to Dimmsdale High School.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

In the aforementioned unremarkable two-story house in Dimmsdale (mentioned in Chapter 1), a familiar sound of terrified screaming emanated from within. The screaming was coming from that same ten-year old boy wearing a pink baseball hat we all know named Timmy Turner.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!", Timmy screamed as he bolted into his room, slamming and locking his door behind him. He looked disheveled and while his clothes this time were not in tatters, his face was covered in lipstick kiss marks.

"I'm going to need a tetanus shot!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face clean of Tootie's kiss marks.

The school day was not a pleasant one for him. After the interminable drive to school in Tootie's parents car (after ensuring that Vicky got to her school before Mrs. Flannigan could run her down), Mr. Flannigan let them both out.

"Have a good day at school you two," he said, then added, "I hope to hear that you are taking good care of my precious daughter, Timmy. I'll pick both of you up after school".

Timmy gulped. Tootie grinned and pulled out her Timmy-Tracker.

"We're going to have so much fun, Timmy!" she crooned, little love hearts popping around her head, "See you at recess".

"How did this happen?" Timmy thought to himself. He had hoped that Tootie would not be hunting him as their parents would be doting on her instead of her being outside the house away from Vicky. He didn't think that they would be spoiling her in this way.

He had hoped to be able to avoid her at recess, but thanks to the Timmy-Tracker, she was hard on his heels. Timmy's classmates were having a good laugh at his discomfiture. Now Timmy was ruing his decision to keep Cosmo and Wanda home today.

His 'Plan-B' of trying to sneak out of school and avoid Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan didn't work either. Mr. Flannigan nabbed Timmy at the front entrance to the school and put him in his car.

"It was nice of your Dad to sign a consent form permitting us to take you to and from school from now on, Timmy," Mr. Flannigan said as he drove off, "Oh, and by the way, you and your family has been invited over for dinner tonight".

"But-But-But, I have lots of homework to do and chores…." Timmy tried to say, stunned at what Mr. Flannigan had mentioned about his parent's consent.

"Your parents have accepted the invitation, and more importantly, when your parents go out in future without you, There will be no more need of Vicky coming over to baby-sit you. You can come over to our house", Mr. Flannigan replied.

"Gulp!", Timmy swallowed. This was DEFINITELY not what he expected from the wish. So, while Tootie was clutching him and smooching him in the back of the car, Mr. Flannigan drove over to Dimmsdale High School, and waited for Vicky to ride out of school. Then he proceeded to tailgate Vicky at high speed, causing Vicky to pedal like mad to stay ahead. Mr. Flannigan had the look of rapture over inflicting payback on Icky Vicky.

When Mr. Flannigan let Timmy off outside his house, he couldn't wait to get inside, though not before hearing "See you for dinner at Six, Timmy", from Mr. Flannigan.

Now, back in his bedroom, he tried to forget about the creepy hugs and mushy kisses from Tootie. He called out, "Wanda! Cosmo!", but instead of seeing his fairies reappear, he head the following message in Cosmo's Voice.

"Hi, Timmy! This is a magical recording. Just wanted to let you know that after several anvils, I called Dr. Studwell – that's Doctor RIP Studwell – and he asked me to bring Wanda in for a check-up. I used your chocolate sundae as bait for the carry cage and we're off to Fairyworld to see if (a) Wanda's mood-swings can be controlled and (b) to find something to help my headache; those anvils are heavy! Until then, keep an eye out on Kevin and have a nice dayyyy".

"Oh great!" Timmy muttered to himself, "Not only is Tootie harassing me with the help of her parents, my Fairy Godparents aren't here to undo the wish!.

Just then he heard his parents walk up the stairs.

"Timmy," he heard his father say, "I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your parent by coming in anyway!"

Timmy this time was faster than his father. He opened the door just as his dad ran into it with the battering ram. He went straight through the room and out through the open bedroom window.

"Ouch!", Timmy heard his dad say, "I don't know my own strength. A pity it's not helping me with this puzzle though". Timmy looked out the window to see his Dad trying (once again) to put a square peg in a round hole.

"Don't forget, dear," Mrs. Turner said as she walked up to Timmy and looked out of the window, "We're got the dinner engagement at the Flannigan's at six".

"Do we have to go, Mom?" Timmy pleaded.

"We don't have any friends, so this type of invitation is something that doesn't happen any day to us. Besides, they wanted to thank us for our hosting them that time their house burnt down", she explained, "Oh dear, I'd better go outside and help your father. He can be such a jidiot at times".

As Mrs. Turner left Timmy's room and headed downstairs, Timmy heard her call out, "Dear, you know that a square peg can't fit into a round hole. Try the triangular hole instead…"

Later that evening, the Turners were outside the Flannigan's house. Timmy immediately noticed that it looked a lot different. It seemed less foreboding. Perhaps the absence of the once-ubiquitous storm clouds helped….

"Welcome!" Mrs. Flannigan said after she opened the door. Showing them in, Timmy saw that the dinner table was nicely set up. The house was also very tidy. Timmy also noticed Mr. Flannigan sitting at the living room sofa pressing down on a remote control button, though it did not seem to be working on the TV. Just then, he heard an 'Ouch" coming from the kitchen. Timmy looked in and saw Vicky preparing the meal. She looked distressed, most probably because of the electric-shock ankle bracelet she now wore.

"Time to come to the table", Mrs. Flannigan announced.

"You can sit next to me, Timmy!" Tootie said happily, pulling out a chair. Timmy wanted to sit elsewhere, but all other seats were taken.

As they sat down, Mr. Flannigan stabbed down on the remote button again. With a "yelp", Vicky brought in the food.

"After you've done serving, Vicky", Mr. Flannigan said to her, "You can go out on your baby-sitting gig tonight, but don't forget the fifty-fifty arrangement". Vicky nodded quietly and served the food.

"Fifty-Fifty?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, Vicky was persuaded to help out with the family finances. For every Fifty Dollars she makes, we get Fifty Dollars".

"Wow, who can argue with that logic?" Mr. Turner replied.

After Vicky served the food, she excused herself and headed out. Timmy could not help but notice that where the keyhole used to be on the ankle bracelet, it now looked like it was welded in place.

"Don't forget to be nice to your charges tonight, Vicky", Mr. Flannigan said as he held up the remote.

Sullenly, Vicky nodded and left.

The food was delicious, but Timmy wasn't enjoying it much. It had more to do with Tootie putting her hand on his leg than anything else. While he loved seeing Vicky taken down a peg or two, Tootie's uninhibited affections was more than he could stand. But that wasn't the end of it yet.

"Timmy," Mrs. Turner said, "Tootie's Mom and Dad are coming with us to watch a movie. You'll be staying here with Tootie until we get back. After you've helped Tootie with the dinner dishes, you can have fun until we return".

"What can't I watch the movie with you?" Timmy blurted out, wide-eyed.

"Its not rated for you, Honey", Mrs. Turner said, "Besides, Mr. Flannigan insisted on you keeping Tootie company".

"Just think of all the fun we can have now that Vicky is out of the house, Timmy!" Tootie said happily. Timmy did not reply. This last shock had rendered him speechless. Here, alone, with Tootie! THAT just made his day!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

While Timmy was cleaning up the dishes with Tootie (Timmy really didn't have much of a choice in the matter because Mr. Flannigan – before the adult Turners and Flannigans left - had placed onto Timmy's ankle a similar shock bracelet and left the remore in the care of Tootie), up in Fairyworld, Cosmo was conferring with Dr. Studwell (That's Dr. RIP Studwell).

"Cosmo," Dr. RIP Studwell began, "I've got some…. good news, and I've got some…. bad news".

"Please give me the good news, Dr. RIP Studwell," Cosmo pleaded while watching his wife in the travel cage. Wanda was not too happy at being couped up and she was poofing up anvils, but as Dr. RIP Studwell had magicked up a steel cover over their heads, neither of them were getting hit by them.

"The good news is…. your wife Wanda will soon be over…. her time of the month", he began, "and I'll be able to resume…. my golf game of the tenth tee", he announced.

"And the bad news?" Cosmo asked next.

"You won't be able to take…. this steel shield with you and you'll be clobbered with anvils until she is over it", he replied.

"Oh, my aching head!", Cosmo moaned.

"Oh, my aching body!", Timmy complained.

Timmy and Tootie had finished up their dishes, and now at Tootie's 'insistence' (thanks to the shock-bracelet), he was up in Tootie's room playing 'Fairy Princess'. However, Timmy was being the Fairy Princess this time as she made Timmy play dress-up in a fairy costume (complete with wand and wings) while she added Timmy's boy clothes to her Timmy love-shrine.

"This – is – so – embarrassing", Timmy moaned looking at himself in the mirror while Tootie giggled and took photos.

"After so long without the pleasure of your company thanks to Icky Vicky," Tootie said gleefully, "I finally have you all to myself".

Timmy fervently hoped that either Cosmo and Wanda would appear and get him out of this mess, or that the embarrassment would kill him before his parents came to pick him up.

Vicky, for her part was hoping that somebody would come along and kill her before her parents started using the shock bracelet again. How on Earth did they manage to become so brave and strong all of a sudden, she wondered? Not only those, but to deactivate all her weapons, find out where her blackmail stash of photos was and confiscate them? Her hold over them was gone, and now not only was she at their mercy, her life savings had been 'held hostage' by her parents as a future guarantee of good behavior. How could it get any worse?

"How could this get any worse?" Timmy also thought as he raced home in his fairy princess costume, trying to avoid the streetlights. Mr. And Mrs. Flannigan had come home and informed Timmy that his parents had gone straight home, and that he was free to go home now that Tootie had had the pleasure of his company. However, Timmy could not get his clothes back because Tootie wanted to keep them and – as Mr. Flannigan said: "What Tootie wants, Tootie gets!". Besides, Tootie had super-glued the toy wand to Timmy's right hand so he was rather stuck.

Smooching him a "good night, Timmy, See you in the morning!", Timmy was shown out the front door (though the ankle bracelet was removed beforehand by Mr. Flannigan). The next few minutes of trying to get back unseen in his costume took a lot of concentration. Finally, he made it back.

Sneaking up the stairs, he got into his room and closed the door, just in time to see Cosmo and Wanda poof in. Wanda had still looked annoyed at Cosmo for taking her to see Dr. RIP Studwell, but then they saw Timmy and broke into laughter.

Timmy seethed as both of them laughed themselves hoarse.

"Timmy, you look so cute as a girl fairy. Why though didn't you go to the trouble of wishing yourself as one instead of wearing that costume?" Wanda said between laughs.

"Even Kevin is laughing!", Cosmo said, pointing to the rock on the window sill.

"Tootie did this to me!" Timmy snapped, "I wish I was out of this costume, and this toy wand unstuck from my hand!".

As the wish was granted, there was a knock on the door. Wanda and Cosmo immediately poofed back into their fish tank. Mom and Dad came into Timmy's room. Timmy was glad that at least he was back in normal clothes.

"I hope you had a good time, Short-stuff," Dad said, "because the Flannigan's and ourselves enjoyed the movie".

"Time for you to go to bed, Sweetie," Mrs. Turner said, "You've got school tomorrow".

"But – but – but", Timmy tried to speak.

"No buts, Son," Mr. Turner replied, "Get to sleep". With that, they walked out of the room.

After they left, Wanda and Cosmo poofed back into their fairy form.

"That bravery wish has dealt with Vicky, but that parental love wish for Tootie is resulting in nothing but my being in the clutches of Tootie. I wish that my original wish was undone!".

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, but the wands fizzled. The large book called DA RULES suddenly appeared and opened to a particular page. Wanda read through the relevant passage and then looked up at Timmy.

"Uh, oh, Sport. Tootie's newfound love for her parents and vice-versa has meant that we can't undo the wish!", Wanda said.

"Oh no!", Timmy exclaimed, "Now what do I do?".

That was the same question that Vicky was asking herself as she rode home on her bike after finishing her baby-sitting gig. Something had to be done!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

While Timmy was looking out his bedroom window and pondering his next move, he noticed Vicky riding hurriedly home. He noticed that she was wincing some: probably due to the shock bracelet on her leg. The sight of Vicky's suffering – while satisfying – gave him an idea.

"Cosmo", Timmy said, "call up that crystal ball again, will you?"

"You got it, Timmy", Cosmo replied, poofing up the ball.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Wanda asked as Timmy looked into the ball.

"I'll tell you in a minute", Timmy replied.

"Please just don't poof up any more anvils in the meantime", Cosmo suggested.

Timmy was looking at Vicky returning home. Through the ball, he could see Mr. And Mrs. Flannigan 'greeting' her by shining flashlights in their faces and going "Muu-ahhh-haaa-haaa", then giving Vicky the choice of more shock treatment, or handing over the baby-sitting money. Biting her lip, Vicky handed over the wad of cash from her evening babysitting gig.

Nodding curtly, Mr. Flannigan took the money over to a locked closet. Unlocking it and opening the door, Mr. Flannigan put the money in with the large sack of cash that was Vicky's savings. Timmy noticed that strapped to the side of the sack was a charge of thermite, which was connected to a radio-operated detonator.

After the closed was locked again, Mrs. Flannigan curtly dismissed Vicky to her room. Timmy noticed that when Vicky had entered the room, it had been gone over. There was no more torture equipment or spiked furniture, plus the old man that Vicky had chained to the revolving wall had been released.

Timmy realized that that must have been the person sitting behind Pops on his motorcycle earlier in the day. He had heard the familiar "So long, Suckers", outside the classroom window and saw them both riding the motorcycle down the street.

As Vicky closed her door and lay down on her bed despondently, Timmy then noticed Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan going up to Tootie's room – yes, the one with all the Timmy pictures, and the set of clothes that he wore earlier. He watched them both dote on Tootie. His initial idea looked like it could work.

"Uh, Wanda," Cosmo said, "Timmy's got that glint in his eye again".

"What's going on, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"I think I know what might change things, but first, I gotta see if I still have the items I'm gonna need to pull it off", Timmy replied. He rifled through one of his drawers and quickly found the two items he was looking for. One of them was courtesy of Mark Chang from Yugopotamia, and the other item was from a wish that Timmy had made a while ago.

Wanda's eyes widened when she saw the item.

"Sport, remember the last time you used that? It did cause a lot of trouble", she reminded him.

"Since your magic can't solved this problem directly, I have to try something else", Timmy replied. He then briefly explained his idea to them both.

The next morning, Timmy had been picked up by Mrs. Flannigan who was driving Tootie to school (and tailgating Vicky on her bike). Enduring Tootie's hugs and kisses, Timmy turned to her.

"As my parents are going out to the Cake and Bacon this evening, can I come over?" he asked with a face he was struggling to keep straight.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Tootie replied. Mrs. Flannigan nodded.

"I have a lot of other games that we can play", Tootie promised.

Not if I can help it, Timmy thought to himself. His idea was a bit of a gamble, and both Wanda and Cosmo didn't like it all that much, but as they could not offer any alternatives….

The school day went at its usual glacial pace. After being finally let out for the afternoon, Timmy was dropped off at his house by Mr. Flannigan. With a promise of "See you shortly", Timmy went into his house and prepared for his little plan. Placing both items into a backpack, he quickly did his homework, ate the meal that his mother had set out for him, and watched some TV to help pass the time. At about ten to six, Mr. Turner called in to the living room where Timmy was watching TV.

"Okay, Timmy", Mr. Turner said, "Your mother and I are off to the Cake and Bacon, so you'd better get over to the Flannigans. We'll call you when we're done".

Nodding, Timmy went upstairs, grabbed his backpack and headed back downstairs. Timmy noticed that his parents were wearing their 'cake and bacon' hats.

"Have a good time, Dear", Mrs. Turner said as he left.

After a quick walk, Timmy arrived at Tootie's house. He knocked on the door and Tootie answered it.

"Timmy!" Tootie screamed, grabbing his left arm and pulling him in.

"We're both going upstairs to play, Mom!", Tootie called out.

"That's fine, Dear", Mrs. Flannigan replied. She was busy reading a magazine while her husband was working on a model sailing ship on the dining room table. Vicky wasn't around. Since her bike was still there, Timmy surmised that Vicky was in her room sulking.

After Tootie had pulled him upstairs and into her room (shutting and locking her door after them), Tootie then looked at Timmy with a predatory glint in her eye.

"What shall we play, Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"Before we play, I've got something for you", Timmy said. He pulled out a spray can with a weird symbol on it. He handed it to Tootie.

"Its an aerosol perfume", Timmy lied, "but don't use it just yet. I have something else to go with it". He pulled out another item but kept it cupped in his hand.

"What have you got in your hand, Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"This!", Timmy said, touching her hand with his cupped hand.

What Timmy had brought with him was the rainbow-colored body-swapping Joy Buzzer that he had Wanda create some time ago in order to cheat on a test. With a sensation of PRESTO-CHANGO, Timmy and Tootie changed bodies.

Timmy (now in Tootie's body), then quickly used the spray on Tootie (now in Timmy's body). The spray was a knockout gas that came from Yugopotamia (the same type that Mark Chang used when he kidnapped Vicky). Tootie-Timmy suddenly staggered, then fainted. Timmy-Tootie quickly grabbed Tootie-Timmy, and then laid Tootie-Timmy on the bed.

Muttering "I'm definitely going to need a shower after this", after looking in the mirror and seeing Tootie's reflected image stating back, Timmy-Tootie put the joy buzzer and knockout spray aside on Tootie's dresser, then unlocked the room and headed out. There was still a mission to perform.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Now ensconced in Tootie's body, Timmy(-Tootie) headed downstairs. Timmy-Tootie silently grumbled about Tootie's taste in clothes while doing so. Wearing Catholic School attire really was not one of Tootie's brighter ideas, Timmy-Tootie thought. It must have been something wrought by Vicky, Timmy-Tootie deduced.

Walking into the living room, Timmy-Tootie saw both Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan smiling as she entered.

"Dad", Timmy-Tootie asked, "Could you give me the other shock bracelet? I've got Timmy tied up and I don't want him to run away while we're playing".

"Anything for you, Tootie, my favorite daughter", Mr. Flannigan replied. He handed Timmy-Tootie a key.

"You know where it's hanging", Mr. Flannigan said, "On the back of the closet door where Vicky's money is located. Just make sure you don't accidentally touch the thermite detonator. Okay?"

Nodding, Timmy-Tootie took the key and headed out of the living room and into the hallway, where the closet was located. Mr. Flannigan didn't see Timmy-Tootie palm the remote that controlled the detonator, but this job had to be done quickly before they realized it was missing.

Unlocking the closet, Timmy-Tootie opened the door and noticed the shock bracelet and its remote hanging on the door hook. However, Timmy-Tootie did not reach for it. Instead, Timmy-Tootie used the purloined the remote to deactivate the thermite detonator, then removed the inert detonator from the thermite charge (The detonator had a trembler device which would cause any attempt to remove the detonator to make it explode – this was in case Vicky got into the closet. Deactivating the detonator rendered it harmless, and thus safe to remove. Timmy-Tootie also grabbed a hacksaw that was laying in the closet amongst some other tools.

Grabbing the shock bracelet and its remote, Timmy-Tootie closed and locked the closet door, and then put the hacksaw and the inert thermite detonator in an adjoining – unlocked – closet. Timmy-Tootie then took the shock bracelet and its remote and walked back into the living room.

"Thanks, Dad", Timmy-Tootie said as the key was handed back to Mr. Flannigan.

Mrs. Flannigan was looking at Timmy-Tootie curiously.

"Are you all right, Dear?" Mrs. Flannigan asked, "Your voice sounds a little bit different, and you're walking almost like what a boy does. You're not ill are you?"

"Oh, no, no, no", Timmy-Tootie stuttered, "I'm…..uh…..trying to impress Timmy with my impression of him". Oh boy, Timmy-Tootie thought. How lame was THAT excuse?

"Well, you're doing an excellent job then", Mrs. Flannigan replied, apparently satisfied as to the answer, "Better run along and have your fun with Timmy".

Nodding (and breathing a sigh of relief), Timmy-Tootie left the room.

Picking up the purloined objects. Timmy-Tootie walked up the stairs and after picking up the aerosol can in Tootie's room, stopped outside Vicky's room. Timmy-Tootie sprayed the knockout gas through the keyhole and waited. After a minute, Timmy-Tootie listened, but could hear nothing. Quietly opening the door, Timmy-Tootie noticed that Vicky was asleep at her desk. Timmy-Tootie quietly put the inert detonator and the hacksaw on Vicky's bed. Taking a final look around, Timmy-Tootie left Vicky's bedroom and returned to Tootie's room with the aerosol spray.

Tootie-Timmy was still asleep on the bed. Just in case Mr. or Mrs. Flannigan came back in, Timmy-Tootie placed the ankle bracelet on Tootie-Timmy's leg, but the batteries on the remote control were removed. Timmy-Tootie waited for Tootie-Timmy to stir so that the switch back into their correct bodies could take place. The aerosol was placed on the nightstand so that when the switch was made, it could be easily reached.

While Timmy-Tootie waited, Timmy-Tootie started just out of sheer boredom to play with the bands holding Tootie's pigtails in place. However, Timmy-Tootie did not count on the sharpened fingernails and what resulted was that both retaining bands snapped, causing the hair to release. Silently cursing, Timmy-Tootie went through Tootie's drawer trying to find replacement retaining bands, but while doing so, Timmy-Tootie caught Tootie's reflection in the mirror. The reflection caused a pause.

Timmy had never seen Tootie in anything other than the twin pig-tailed hairstyle, so the sight of Tootie with hair hanging down was a different sight, and one that Timmy-Tootie did not find unpleasant. In fact, the hanging-down hair made for a more pleasing sight.

Timmy-Tootie looked in the mirror for a bit wondering how Tootie would look if she did not need glasses or braces, and started dressing decently. Just then, Timmy-Tootie heard a moan and could see Tootie-Timmy start to stir. Quickly taking the body-swapping joy buzzer, Timmy-Tootie contacted it to Tootie-Timmy. With a quick sensation of PRESTO REVERSO, Timmy was restored back into his own body, and Tootie was restored to hers.

"Timmy?" Tootie said perplexed, "What happened? I had the weirdest dream that I had teeth as big as yours.

"I don't know", Timmy lied, sitting up fully in bed, "but look, your hair is different".

"Oh darn!" Tootie said, successfully distracted by the hair, "Now I have to re-band it".

"Why not leave it the way it is?" Timmy asked, "It looks a lot better that way".

"Really?" Tootie asked, coming closer to Timmy. Timmy reached over for the aerosol.

"Now I'm going to have to smooch you for the complement", Tootie said. At that, Timmy sprayed the aerosol into Tootie's face. Tootie passed out.

Timmy placed Tootie on her bed and then reached into his back pocket for a radio walkie-talkie. Turning it on, he pressed the transmit button.

"Timmy to Wanda and Cosmo, are you there?" he asked.

"We're right here, Timmy", Wanda replied.

"It's done. I wish that I was back at home, and that a note is left beside Tootie explaining plausibly why I had to leave".

With a POOF! Timmy was zapped back to his room.

"Poof the ankle bracelet and remote back to Tootie's room", Timmy wished next.

As Cosmo did so, Timmy turned to Wanda.

"I wish that in the morning, Vicky will be just as brave as her parents", he said.

As Wanda used her wand, Timmy thought, "Now lets see what will happen with a level playing field…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Good Morning, Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda announced as they poofed into existence over Timmy's bed. Timmy yawned and woke up.

"Morning, Wanda. Morning, Cosmo", Timmy remarked as he got out of bed.

Wanda raised her wand and poofed clothes on Timmy (as well as the ubiquitous pink ball cap). Timmy noticed on the nightstand that it was after 7 am. He wondered about the wish he made and thought about having Cosmo poof up the crystal ball so that he could see what was going on at the Flannigan's, but his stomach growled and he wanted to eat first.

Mrs. Turner had already put a plate of waffles on the table for Timmy. Timmy sat down and started eating. He was, however, only about half-way through when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Turner walked up to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Tootie.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Turner, but I thought it best to let you know that my parents won't be driving me and Timmy in to school today", Tootie said.

"That's fine, Dear. Please come in. Have you had breakfast yet?" Mrs. Turner asked. Tootie shook her head.

"Well, just go and sit at the table with Timmy and I'll get you something", Mrs. Turner offered. Tootie went over to the table and sat down.

Timmy was annoyed at this interruption, but then noticed that Tootie was wearing her hair brushed down. He found himself staring at it.

"You really do like my hair like this, don't you, Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"Uh…why are we taking the bus today, Tootie?" Timmy asked in order to change the subject.

"For some strange reason, Vicky managed to cut off her ankle bracelet and to get the thermite charge removed from her money sack this morning", Tootie explained, "and then after that, she kind of had an 'argument' with Mom and Dad". Just then, Timmy heard sirens outside; he looked out the window to see Dimmsdale SWAT vehicles racing along the street.

"Oh good, they'll soon calm things down," Tootie said as Mrs. Turner brought over another plate of waffles. Timmy looked wide-mouthed at Tootie. If the local SWAT was involved, it was something much more than an argument!

"Uh, excuse me for a moment, Tootie", Timmy stammered, "I have to quickly go upstairs and grab some things". With that, he raced upstairs.

"Cosmo, lets have that crystal ball. It looks like things really hit the fan over at Vicky's", Timmy said as he entered his room and closed the door.

Cosmo poofed up the ball and Timmy looked into it while Wanda and Cosmo looked over his shoulder. Timmy saw that outside the house, there were tons of police cars pulled up in front of it. Smoke was streaming from several windows, and the sounds of battle could be heard inside.

"Looks like World War Three is happening!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well, Sport", Wanda replied, "when you wished for Vicky to become equally brave, it meant that neither side would back down: Tootie's parents wouldn't want to go back to being threatened by Vicky and Vicky would want to get them back under her control. Result: stalemate".

Just then, Mrs. Turner walked in. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fishbowl and made the crystal ball disappear.

"Dear", Mrs. Turner said to her son, "I've just been called by the Flannigans. As it seems that both Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan – as well as Vicky - have been arrested, they have asked us to look after Tootie until they are bailed out". Timmy rolled his eyes at that piece of news. Now it's going from bad to worse!

"Tootie is staying here?" Timmy blurted out. Mrs. Turner nodded.

"Tootie was pleased to hear the news", Mrs. Turner replied. As if to underline that, Tootie came in with little hearts popping around her head.

"Oh boy", Timmy muttered.

"Well, you both better get going before you miss the bus", Mrs. Turner said as she left the room. With a "See you outside, Timmy", Tootie followed suit.

Numbly grabbing his schoolbooks, Timmy headed out. Wanda and Cosmo poofed themselves onto Timmy's lunchbox. As he left the house, Tootie walked beside him.

"Timmy?" Tootie asked, "what's wrong?".

"To be honest, Tootie", Timmy replied, "You. You've been constantly cramping my style. First with you making me wear fairy clothes, then using that shock bracelet, and now you sharing my room. What's with you?" he finished angrily. The events of the last few days meant that he no longer really cared about being diplomatic.

"Oh, and I suppose that those water balloons you pelt me with regularly makes things right", Tootie responded acidly. "I just don't figure you out at times".

"What's to figure out?" Timmy asked tartly, taken aback with Tootie's answer.

"Firstly, your crush on Trixie", Tootie answered, "She treats you like trash every time you try to impress her and yet you still try to win her affections. What does she have that makes you want to score with her?"

"Well, she's pretty, and….. she's pretty, and ……she's popular…..", Timmy trailed off.

"She uses her looks to get her way, Timmy", Tootie answered, "and you just don't see it".

"Well, it helps if you flaunt what you have, you know", Timmy shot back, "after all, you don't go out of your way to make yourself look pretty do you? The hair is a good start, but your glasses, your braces, and those clothes of yours makes you an instant turn-off. That, plus the way you go about hounding me is not endearing you to me at all!"

Tootie went quiet for a few seconds, and then carefully replied.

"Timmy, Vicky made me wear these clothes and these other items", she began, "and I know what it means to look pretty, but I'd like to think that you would look beyond that and see what is inside a person. I thought you a lot more intelligent than that. When you gave me that Crimson Chin doll, I thought you did".

"Perhaps you should put yourself in my shoes and look at yourself in a mirror", Timmy replied, "then perhaps you'll see what I've been seeing. I don't hate you, Tootie, but your looks and your behavior around me really creeps me out. Anyway, there's the bus. We'd better get to school".

As the bus pulled away with Timmy and Tootie on board (and with Vicky, Veronina, Tad and Chad in the popular kid's section in back), Timmy thought about what Tootie had said. He looked towards Trixie in the rear of the bus chatting with Veronica and wondered about Tootie's description of her.

For her part, Tootie wondered about Timmy's comments. True, she was overly enthusiastic when it came to Timmy, but was it really THAT much of a turn-off? Looking down at her clothes, Tootie thought about what could be done to improve her image. Timmy did have a point….


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The first class period passed quickly. Timmy was too engrossed in thought to hear Mr. Crocker's usual rants about Fairy Godparents. Wanda and Cosmo noticed Timmy's thoughtful expression. True, Timmy was glancing – as usual – towards Trixie, but it was different in that his tongue was not hanging out, nor was his eyes glazed over. The expression was more analytical.

For her part, Tootie was also rather thoughtful. She had been looking at the various more popular girls in her class and noticed how they carried themselves about. Though she was loath to admit it, Timmy had been right in that looks do play a powerful role – this despite all the classes on valuing a person from the inside. She had disdained those other girls because of their arrogant attitude, but seeing what they wore and how they styled themselves had given her an idea.

"Don't try to emulate any of the so-called 'beautiful people' too much", her parents had said to her when she first went to scool, "after all, they are probably insecure and have things to hide. Just be yourself and you'll be okay".

Tootie had thought that this doctrine was sensible – especially since Vicky had made her parents fit braces on her teeth and that the glasses she wore bore the trademark GEEKS 'R US. However, with her realization that Timmy looked at her differently with her hair brushed down rather than put into pigtails, there was hope of having herself look more presentable to him. Still, there was that other observation of Timmy's that her previous means of getting his attention was having the exact reverse effect. She would have to do something about that, but for the other bit, she could take care of that little problem.

"Here's your recompense, Dear", Mr. Flannigan had said two nights ago while handing her a large wad of cash. Vicky had been extorting her allowance for years, and when Vicky's cash pile had come into her parent's possession, they thought that it would be a good idea to give back to Tootie what Vicky had taken. When recess came, Tootie used her cell-phone to make two after-school appointments. She also took pains not to talk to Timmy as she noticed that he was also deep in thought.

Timmy picked at his meal absent-mindedly, not listening to A.J. and Chester talking to each other, or bothering to watch the kids at the 'popular table' point and poke fun at him and his friends. Trixie looked annoyed that Timmy was not responding to any of her rejection gestures, but that was because Trixie was not on Timmy's mind. It was Tootie.

When he inhabited Tootie's body last night, he had seen a little something of what she could become when the hair bands broke. And yes, Tootie – unlike Trixie – cared about him, even though it was in a way that made him shudder.

"Are you all right, Sport?" Wanda asked (from her milk carton disguise).

"Yeah, Timmy", Cosmo added (in his disguise as a plate), "You've been so not yourself today".

"Sorry", Timmy replied contritely, "I've been thinking about things".

Since Wanda had heard the exchange earlier this morning between Timmy and Tootie, she thought that perhaps Timmy was starting to get some basic truths hammered into his head – like Trixie was a lost cause and that Tootie was not as bad as he had thought. For his part, Cosmo was nibbling at the bottom of the sandwich that was sitting on top of him.

Trixie really enjoyed humiliating Timmy whenever he tried to come over to the popular table, but it was plain to see that Timmy was not going to oblige her this time. So, she decided that she would instigate things for a change. Getting up out of her seat, she walked on over – ostensibly to get a condiment from the front table, but making sure she passed by Timmy's seat.

"Hi, empty bus seat", Trixie said as she walked past his table. That remark made him flare.

"Hi yourself, loser", he snarled back. Trixie stopped and stared back at him.

"WHAT did you call me?" she burst out loudly. The kids in the lunch room stopped and looked at the source of the outburst.

"I didn't stutter. I called you a loser", Timmy replied coolly.

"Considering that I'm popular and you're not, I think you've got that observation wrong", Trixie shot back with a smug look.

"Popular in that you're well-packaged, but that's about it", Timmy retorted, "but since your insides sure don't match your outsides, why don't you go back to your popular table and get pandered to by your like-losers?" With that, Timmy stood up and grabbed his tray.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Trixie snarled, "I get to do that, not you!"

Timmy didn't even react to that comment. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into Timmy's lunch box, looking at each other in amazement. They were not the only ones staring at each other. No-one had ever heard Trixie getting spoken to like that. Tad and Chad were speechless, while Veronica looked at Trixie with a barely suppressed grin.

Tootie was at the far end of the lunch room, but she heard and saw everything. Seeing Trixie taken down a peg by Timmy was amazing! She wanted to go up to Timmy and hug him for what he did, but she thought better of it, remembering Timmy's words to her earlier.

After school, Timmy and Tootie got on the school bus and they got back to Timmy's place. Tootie looked smugly at Trixie's cold glare at Timmy throughout the bus ride. In fact, Trixie had been the brunt of some discreet chuckles behind her back over the lunchtime episode. Timmy had hit Trixie where it really hurt: her pride and Trixie was not the kind of person to forgive and forget.

"Timmy, I have to head out to see how my parents are doing?" Tootie said after the bus let them off. Nodding, Timmy headed back into the house. Tootie walked off down the street, though not to the Police Station. She had her two appointments to go to, as well as a stop-off at the mall.

Speaking of Police Station, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan was in remand while Vicky had been remanded to Juvenile Hall. All three of them had bandages and bruises adorning their bodies from their morning 'discussion'. Plus, all of them were still feeling the effects of the tear gas that the Dimmsdale SWAT team had shot into the house. As their court hearing was not going to be until tomorrow, it meant a night behind bars, which also meant a peaceful night for the Flannigan's neighbors…

Timmy was getting his homework assignment done while Cosmo and Wanda were residing in the fish bowl. Timmy wasn't aware of the time, so when he heard the doorbell and looked up at the clock, he realized that he had been engrossed for three hours! As Mr. Turner was working overtime and Mrs. Turner had left a note (and a sandwich) explaining that she would be out for a while, it meant that he had to answer the door.

Timmy got downstairs and opened the door. What he saw took his breath away.

"Sorry to have to get you to answer the door, Timmy", Tootie said, "I didn't have a spare key". Timmy hardly noticed what Tootie said. He was looking at what Tootie had done to herself.

Tootie had arranged an appointment with the orthodontist, who had removed her braces. A following appointment with the optometrist had Tootie fitted with contact lenses so that she no longer needed glasses. After that, Tootie had gone to the mall so that (a) she could get her hair and nails styled properly at the beauty salon, and (b) so that she could get outfitted in more tasteful clothing.

"Are you all right, Timmy?" Tootie asked with a smile. She could see that his mouth was hanging open and his tongue was hanging out. It looked like her makeover had done the trick….


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Trixie was still fuming as she headed home from the mall. How dare his favorite not-boyfriend publicly dump her like that! What made it worse was that at the mall – where she sent in order to cool off – she noticed that that other empty bus-seat that had an unrequited crush on Timmy – Tootie – had given herself a full makeover and was looking positively beautiful! Trixie knew that Tootie was capitalizing on Timmy's dumping of her and that judging by her looks, she would be successful. This was unacceptable to her. True, she could have intercepted Tootie and told her bluntly to keep away from Timmy, but Trixie knew about Tootie's sister Vicky, and that was a person she would not want to provoke (she did not know about the recent events at the Flannigan household).

"No-one beats up on Tootie except me!" she once heard Vicky say after she saw Vicky pound Francis into the ground for doing so. Considering that NOONE but Vicky would take on Francis like that – and win – that meant solving this problem would not be by that channel. Inviting Tootie over to the popular kids area probably would not work either. Tootie already made it plain that she thought that popular kids were not worth socializing with, so Timmy had to be the target.

Trixie knew that Timmy – like all boys – had his weaknesses that could be exploited. Timmy liked to play baseball for example, but it was not yet baseball season. Comic books were another avenue, but Timmy had an extensive collection of comics, which she would not be able to rival with what she had (kept secretly from her mother).

However, Timmy liked video games. The first time that Trixie played videogames was when her one-time best friend Timantha took her to a video arcade at the mall. Trixie found that she had had a talent for the various arcade games there (and the admiring looks by the boys there didn't hurt either), so perhaps this would be a way to get Timmy to notice her again. Not that it meant that she wanted him as a boyfriend, of course. This was in order to make him pay for his outburst. She wanted him to latch on to her so that she could publicly dump him the same way that he dumped her. Bruising his ego like that would be satisfaction indeed. She started formulating a plan.

For his part, Timmy was still agog at the knockout that Tootie had become. Not only her looks, but also Tootie was making a gallant effort to restrain her enthusiasm for Timmy. Tootie knew that this approach was paying dividends. She rather liked doing this, but was astute to realize that doing it too much would make her act like Trixie – and she did not want to become anything to resemble HER! Trixie and her clique of would-be superstars was a real turn-off.

Timmy was proving to be a perfect gentleman, getting her a drink and snack, and helping her with his homework. Tootie just adored being pampered to by Timmy. She rued all the earlier wasted time, but realized that it was just not possible before with Vicky calling the shots. Wanda and Cosmo were secretly watching Timmy act around the redone Tootie, and smiling broadly.

"Tootie", Timmy said after both of their homework was completed, "I wanted to say sorry for snarling at you this morning".

"Timmy", Tootie replied, "What you said was right. I needed to break out of that mold that Vicky pushed me into. The makeover made me feel perfect, and thinking about my hounding you all that time made me think about being a little more approachable. I like you, Timmy, and I don't want to do anything to make you not like me". With that, she reached out and held his hand.

"Well, I like you too, Tootie", Timmy replied, squeezing her hand in response.

"I liked you all the more when you told Trixie what she really was. Those kind of people love manipulating others, and it saddened me seeing her doing so to you so much", Tootie said next.

"I was stupid, shallow, and empty-minded not to realize that earlier", Timmy said quietly. While part of him rued the break, the rest of him actually enjoyed talking to Trixie like that.

Tootie's lips were starting to pucker into a kiss. Timmy was going to do what he would never have considered doing before today: he was going to kiss her. But just before their lips met, the phone rang. Sighing, Timmy went and picked up the phone. After a few seconds, he passed it on to Tootie, saying, "It's for you".

Tootie took the phone and listened while Timmy relaxed and basked in Tootie's new look. Timmy noticed Cosmo and Wanda in their fishbowl looking out at them. Wanda winked. After a minute or so, Tootie hung up the phone.

"Dad and Mum have got their bail sorted out early. They're coming home this evening, so I can get back home", she said to Timmy.

"I thought that they would not have their hearing until tomorrow", Timmy replied.

"Well, when the authorities found out what they did to Vicky, they couldn't wait to get Mum and Dad bailed out. Vicky is remaining in Juvenile Hall until tomorrow, when the court hearing takes place", Tootie explained.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Timmy asked next.

"Well, hopefully, the court will find some kind of solution that will work. Mum and Dad is not going to put up with Vicky's bullying anymore and Vicky's actions have shown that the household would not be a convivial environment for me if she returns, so maybe she'll have to move out", Tootie opined.

Timmy thought about that. Without Vicky, then Tootie will be able to stay as she is, and with Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan wanting to make sure that Tootie stays happy, perhaps things will work out. Still, he did not like the idea of Tootie not staying over tonight…

"Well, if you can't stay, do you mind if I walk you home?" Timmy asked.

"That would be so nice, Timmy", Tootie replied with a smile.

"Then let me get your books", Timmy offered. Grabbing them up, he then walked over to the door and opened it. Tootie left the house, with Timmy following close behind. Flying above them were two birds – one purple, and one green.

"Aw, those two lovebirds", Cosmo said.

"It's nice to see Timmy liking Tootie, and Tootie looking like a proper young woman, but I'm getting my 'look-out-Timmy-for-vengeance' vibes", Wanda said in response.

"Those vibes of yours again….", Cosmo said disdainfully. Wanda poofed up a mini-anvil, which fell on Cosmo. Como hit the ground in a pile of feathers. Wanda landed beside him.

"I thought your time of the month was over", Cosmo moaned as he got up from under the anvil.

"Yes, it is, but the anvil does come in handy at other times too", Wanda replied with a smile.

"Boy, Love really hurts", Cosmo said as he flapped back into the air again…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The new day dawned as per usual. Well, almost as per usual. On board the school bus, things were different to the normal routine. The fact that Timmy was ignoring Trixie (or more accurately giving her a passing sneer) for a change while the other kids were doing their 'not worthy' routine, as well as sitting next to the new-image Tootie, which was resulting in Timmy getting more than a few glances of envy, made it rather different to the previous morning bus routine. For her part, Tootie was really enjoying at last having the attentions of Timmy, but one person was looking at them both with a far more jaundiced eye.

"What's the problem, Trixie?" Veronica asked (knowing full well what was bugging her), "surely you can find other persons to reject and humiliate".

Trixie glared at Veronica. She knew full well that Timmy had really hurt her yesterday and was feeling rather smug about it. Well, she'd show her.

"In my own way, in my own time", Trixie responded calmly. Trixie now knew that the only way to redeem her position as the supreme 'controller' of her classmates was to appropriately – and publicly - humiliate Timmy.

While Trixie was scheming in her mind, over at Juvenile Hall, Vicky was being led into a vehicle for transportation to Dimmsdale Municipal Court. After being pre-warned by the mayor regarding Vicky's background (blackmailing the mayor really was not a great move on Vicky's part), she had been kept in stocks in the basement since her remand. With guards giving her increasingly bad hair days with balloons, and Chompy the Goat coming in to inflict some wedgies, it was safe to say that she did have a very pleasant time in remand. Now, she was going to court as a result of the great parent battle a couple of days earlier.

For their part, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were driving to the same court hearing. After yesterday being released on their own recognizance – to the admiring glances of the local cops who knew just what Vicky was like, they definitely had the sympathy of the local authorities, and as such, had a good feeling about the hearing. Still, having to clean up the mess from the battle, and airing out the house from the tear gas kept them busy until late the previous night. Both were overjoyed at Tootie's makeover, and the fact that Timmy did not need to be made to keep her company any more. This was looking to be a bright day for them. Tootie did not need to attend the hearing as a sworn deposition was taken from her - when she returned home – by a social worker. Thus, she could still go to school.

Also, Cosmo and Wanda were relaxing some. Timmy had given them both the day off, and he left them saying that he hoped that they would relax some. Cosmo was taking that advice by trying (once again) to ram a square peg into a round hole, but Wanda was concerned about those vibes that she had been getting.

"Do you mind if you hold the fort for a while, Cosmo?" Wanda asked, "I'd like to go out for a while".

"No problem, Wanda", Cosmo replied, "That will give me time to finally win this game".

Shaking her head at Cosmo's stubbornness with the game, Wanda poofed out. She was going to do some detective work…

"This court finds that in regards to the Flannigan family, a convivial living environment for all family members cannot be maintained at this time. As the youngest daughter – Miss Tootie Flannigan – judging from her sworn deposition has made it clear who is fault in this matter, plus her desire to remain with her parents, this court hereby orders that Miss Vicky Flannigan from hereout reside away from the Flannigan Household, and stays at least 100 yards away from her parents and sister", the judge intoned.

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan smiled at the decision. All that morning, evidence had been given as to Vicky's behavior and conduct towards her parents and sister. Vicky could not come up with an effective counter. Besides, this judge, she had no dirt on.

"So how am I going to live then, Your Honor?" she complained.

"As you are still officially a minor, your parents are required to see to your needs, so they will need to pay for an apartment, and your food and clothing. However, since you also make a large amount of money baby-sitting in this city, you are also able to meet costs", the Judge replied.

"We have no objection, and we will meet the necessary financial obligations towards Vicky", Mr. Turner said.

"In that case, so ordered", the Judge intoned, bringing down the gavel.

As the Flannigans left, Vicky snarled, "at least I won't have to put up with you two and the twerpette".

"Au contraire", Mrs. Flannigan replied, "We, and especially Tootie will not have to put up with you". Showing her a photo of Tootie's new style, she continued, "at least Tootie will grow up to be a beautiful woman. Now, Dad and I will find an apartment for you and will help you move. In addition, the rent, food, clothing, and power will be paid for by us, but extras will be your responsibility. At least you can have your apartment the way you want it, so consider yourself lucky".

Vicky looked at the photo with her eyes wide. Tootie looked like that?!!!

"Get used to the photo, because as soon as you're ensconced, you will stay away from her. She deserves better that what you ever gave her", Mrs. Flannigan concluded, her voice dripping with contempt.

Vicky didn't reply, but inside, that remark stung. Silently, she followed her parents out of the courthouse.

Wanda (disguised as a bird) had flown to Dimmsdale Elementary School. She looked through the window at Timmy's class, where she saw Timmy and Tootie sneaking glances at each other while Mr. Crocker ranted on. Satisfied, she decided to flap over to the lunch room, positioning herself close to the table where the popular kids would sit for their lunch. The roped-off area - along with the security guard – made looking for it unnecessary. Wanda however was very disquieted by the vibes she was getting. She was gambling that it was Trixie that was setting her off, so she decided to see what the lunch time chatter at her table would turn up…

About an hour later, the classes broke for lunch. Wanda noticed the children fill up the room and begin eating. Wanda noticed Timmy and Tootie sitting together, eating and chatting. Wanda did notice Francis moving in Timmy's direction, but Wanda poofed up on the floor in front of him a banana peel, which make him slip and fall. To the sounds of laughter emanating from the children watching, Francis stalked out of the lunch room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Wanda then turned his attention to the popular table.

Tad, Chad, Trixie, and Veronica were seated there. Trixie was doodling on a pad while the others were chatting. Wanda could see what Trixie was writing on the pad. It was a design for a poster. It read: SATURDAY AT TRIXIE'S HOUSE, OPEN VIDEO GAME COMPETITION. ALL WELCOME. Wanda knew that Timmy had a weakness for video games and was suspicious at the timing. She would have to see what Trixie had planned before going to Timmy…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Trixie was smiling to herself as she headed back home on the bus. Her image-conscious mother was easy to win over when she told her this morning that what she planned would increase her popularity immensely. So, while Trixie was at school working on the poster, her mother was renting out a large number of arcade-type computer games which would be set up in the large basement game room of the Tang mansion. Trixie knew that her mother would come through, but she didn't notice a pink bird flying behind the bus.

For his part, Timmy was sitting further up in the bus with Tootie. They were talking about what they could do this weekend (today was Thursday). There would not be much socializing tonight as Tootie had received a phone call from her parents asking her to come straight home and that as it was family related, to come home alone.

"Well, it will give us time to come up with some suggestions for Saturday", Tootie said.

"That's true", Timmy replied, putting his arm around her. Tootie sighed and leaned in.

Trixie looked at the two lovebirds with disdain. She thought about ways not only to pay Timmy back for his dumping of her, but also to make Tootie break up with Timmy as well. Two birds with the same stone, she thought…..?

The bus let them off at their respective stops. Timmy headed back into his house in order to get his homework started. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and entered. After closing the door, Cosmo poofed in.

"Hi, Timmy!" Cosmo said in greeting, "Everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better… apart from all this homework".

Cosmo poofed up floating letters: H – O – M – E – W – O – R – K, saying "This is what I learned homework meant back in Carl Poofy-pants High School: Hours of Misery Every Week Overtiring Restless Kids".

"You got that right, Cosmo", Timmy replied as Cosmo poofed away the letters, "but where's Wanda?" he asked.

"Well, Wanda said that since you gave us the day off, she wanted to go out for a while", Cosmo replied.

"In that case, I'd better get this homework assignment started", Timmy said as he plumped down at his desk.

"We could always play the 'no-homework game', Timmy", Cosmo suggested, gesturing to the V-cube.

"I promised Tootie that I'd finish it so that we could compare notes", Timmy said, which surprised Cosmo. Timmy wanting to finish homework early without being prodded?

"Who are you? And what have you done with Timmy?" Cosmo demanded.

While Timmy was in conversation with Cosmo, Tootie had gotten back home. He noticed that there were packing boxes stacked up downstairs.

"Mom, Dad!" Tootie called. Both Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan came out and hugged Tootie.

"The court has ordered Vicky to live separately from us in an apartment", Mr. Flannigan explained, "We found a place for her and we're helping her move".

Tootie smiled at the news. It meant that there would no longer be any Vicky menace hanging over her. Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan headed outside in order to open up the back of their station wagon.

At that moment, Vicky walked downstairs carrying a box of her things.

"Happy at the news, Twerpette?" Vicky snarled.

"That I won't be getting any more swirlies or other types of torture from you, yes", Tootie replied.

"Well, at least I won't have you running underfoot. My apartment is for me and me alone", Vicky shot back.

"Yes, you will be alone. Your total lack of friends will see to that", Tootie stated.

With that, Tootie went upstairs to her room. She wanted to call Timmy and let him know what happened. Vicky watched her go with a scowl at that last remark, and then she took the box she was carrying outside. They would miss her soon enough, she thought. In the meantime, a place of her own meant total freedom. That was worth looking forward to!

At about this time, Trixie got back home. After her mother searched her school pack in order to ensure that she was not carrying any boy magazines, Mrs. Tang led Trixie down to the basement game room. What Trixie saw there gave her cause for satisfaction.

There were at least twenty video game arcade machines set up amongst comfortable chairs and other items to make it a proper party. This idea of hers really would result in getting back her status as the totally uncontested popular and pretty girl in Dimmsdale Elementary!

Mrs. Tang held out her hand. Trixie reached out. Mrs. Tang dropped into Trixie's hand a ring.

"This is it?" Trixie asked,

"Yes, that is the device. You wear it on your finger when you play an arcade game. In the ring is a chip that will keep the game you are playing on cheat mode. It won't be apparent to those watching you, but it will ensure that you will be able to beat everyone who will be here on Saturday night", Mrs. Tang explained.

Nodding, Trixie tried on the ring. It fit perfectly. More importantly, it looked expensive, which would definitely not look out of place on her person. Trixie reached into her school pack and took out her poster sketch. Handing it to Mrs. Tang, she waited for her reaction.

"Yes, that will do nicely", Mrs. Tang said with a nod, "I'll start running off copies, then you can hand them out to your guests tomorrow".

Nodding, Trixie went to try out one of the games with the control ring. Wanda (still in her bird disguise) had been sitting just outside a basement vent listening in. She heard the conversation clearly.

So, Trixie wants to impress Timmy by making herself look unbeatable on video games, Wanda thought to herself. Given Timmy's love of video games, this might succeed in driving a wedge between Timmy and Tootie. Wanda decided that Timmy needed to be told about this before Trixie could make her move…

"Vicky's what?!!" Timmy said into the phone.

"It's true. Vicky is moving out and in to her own apartment. That means the house is finally terror-free!" Tootie replied over the phone.

"That's great news as far as you're concerned, but she'll still be baby-sitting and you know what that means", Timmy said.

"Not for you though", Tootie answered, "after all, when your parents go out, you come over here. It works out very well".

"That's great, Tootie", Timmy replied. They spent the next ten minutes chatting about ideas for the weekend. Timmy wanted to chat longer, but he then saw Wanda poof in. She had that look on her face that meant bad news.

"Uh, Tootie", I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" he said.

"That's fine, Timmy", Tootie replied, "Bye".

Hanging up the phone, Timmy turned towards Wanda.

"You've got that look in your face Wanda, that means bad news. What's up?" he asked. He listened as Wanda filled him in on what she had seen and heard.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"She's doing what?!!!" Timmy exclaimed.

Wanda had spent the last few minutes describing to Timmy what Trixie was planning. At first, the prospect of an arcade video game party sounded great, but when Wanda told him about the cheat ring, it changed Timmy's mood from anticipation to shock.

"It seems to me that she wants to get back at you for what you said to her back in school", Wanda replied, "and she knows how you like videogames".

"And she's not bad at them either", Timmy commented. He had found that out when he had once been changed into a girl – Timantha – and had met up with Trixie at the mall. Timantha had taken Trixie to the video game arcade and – to the shock of the boys who had been there – proceeded to have fun racking up impressive scores on various games. Trixie had made subsequent visits to the mall arcade and had noticed Timmy's name on the high score listings on quite a few of the games.

"And how would beating me at these games – by cheating – impress me?" Timmy asked.

"I think that Trixie would impress you so much that you would ignore Tootie and try to get back together. Then, she would publicly dump you", Wanda explained.

Timmy thought about that for a few minutes. Cosmo by this time had poofed out of the fishbowl holding up a mangled game.

"Ah ha, I told you I could do it. Its remarkable what a little bit on ingenuity and a sledgehammer can do to make things fit".

Wanda looked askance at the smashed-in game. Still, she was proud of Cosmo for his determination – if not his intelligence.

"If Trixie should issue me an invite for this video party, then I should turn it down", Timmy suggested, "but since others know how I play, that would make me look too afraid to compete".

"Well, how about cheating yourself with a similar ring?" Cosmo suggested, which surprised Wanda as she didn't think that Cosmo had been listening while mutilating his game.

"Then Trixie would try something else", Timmy replied, "Something needs to be done".

"I thought you were over Trixie and wouldn't care if she tried and failed", Wanda said.

"True, I'm over Trixie, but Tootie showed me how people can really be. I saw that in Trixie when I was Timantha", Timmy answered.

"That's so, but it didn't stop her booting you out of her birthday party afterwards", Wanda noted.

"Which is ironic since as Timantha, you were her best friend", Cosmo added.

Timmy thought about it a little more, and then he had an idea. He explained it to Wanda and Cosmo.

"That may well be worth a try, Sweetie", Wanda said, impressed with what Timmy had in mind.

"Well, its not something I'm itching to do, but it needs to be done, so lets do it", Timmy said, taking a deep breath.

"You got it, Sport", Wanda said, raising her wand.

The doorbell rang. Trixie had been working on her homework while her mother had stepped out to the local Kinkos in order to run off copies of the poster design that Trixie had made. As her father had not yet come home, Trixie was the only one in the house. Usually, the bulky bodyguard that tailed Trixie would answer the door, but he was home in bed with a cold, so Trixie had to go downstairs and answer the door herself.

Trixie hated having to do this menial chore. She hoped it was someone whom she could slam the door on. She however didn't expect who it was that did ring the bell. Her scowl turned into a broad smile.

"Timantha!" she exclaimed. Wanda had once again zapped Timmy into the girl that had impressed Trixie so much.

"Hi, Trixie", Timantha replied with a smile. Trixie picked her up and gave her a huge hug. Putting her down, Trixie gestured for Timantha to enter. Once she was inside, Trixie closed the door.

"Its good to see you again, Timantha", Trixie said, "but why didn't you come to my birthday party? I missed you terribly".

"It was a family emergency", Timantha lied, "and we had to head out of town that evening. I'm sorry I couldn't leave you a message".

"Well, you're back, and I'm glad for that", Trixie replied.

"I can see that you're glad. But why were you scowling earlier when you answered the door?" Timantha asked.

"Problems in school", Trixie answered, "but first, go and sit down and I'll get us some soda. We've got a lot to talk about". With that, Trixie went into the kitchen. Timantha sat down in one of the plush chairs in the living room.

"Here you go", Trixie said, handing Timantha a crystal glass filled with cola. Trixie sat down next to her with her own glass of soda in her hand.

"How long are you in town for?" Trixie asked, while sipping her drink.

"Oh, for a couple of days", Timantha replied.

"Do you want to come over for a video party saturday night? I'm inviting a lot of people tomorrow at school and it's going to be fun. And since I know that you're good at videogames, you'd be a smash hit", Trixie offered.

"That would be nice, but I'm not sure if I can make it", Timantha answered, "but I'll try. By the way, what made you come up with this idea for a party?"

"Someone at school hurt me, and part of this is to make him pay", Trixie replied with venom in her voice.

"Timmy Turner, you mean." Timantha said pointedly. Trixie looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Trixie replied, astonished.

"I had heard gossip about someone talking back to you in the lunch room at school earlier this week. I asked around and found out that it was a boy whom you'd been stringing along for some time", Timantha replied in a sad tone of voice.

"I'm trying to stay popular in school, Timantha. That means stringing less popular kids along", Trixie replied defensively.

"From what I found out, Trixie", Timantha responded, "Timmy Turner is not a bad person. You had hurt him repeatedly and you didn't seem to mind, but when he got a girlfriend and shot back at you, you thought it the worst thing that happened to you".

Trixie was taken aback at Timantha's frankness.

"That's not fair, Timantha, and you know it", she shot back.

"I remember that you said that you wanted a friend who liked you for who you were, without worrying about popularity", Timantha reminded her.

"I do. You are that person, Timantha", Trixie acknowledged, "but being popular carries a burden, which my mother has been pushing. Being on that pedestal has its perks, but it's lonely up there. If I had decided to be Timmy's girlfriend, everything my mother had been pushing me to do would come to naught".

Timantha thought about that. Trixie's mother did push Trixie to stay popular and that meant staying in an enclosed niche. That would explain why Trixie would act haughty around those others. Still…

"Those others are not so bad, Trixie", Timantha said sympathetically, "and I hope that one day, you won't need to stay on that pedestal that your mother has set you upon so that the 'less popular kids' can see you for what you truly are: a caring person. However, hurting their feelings really should not be part of it. I am telling you this as your best friend: Revenge for slighting someone that you slighted is not the answer either".

Trixie looked at Timantha with understanding in her eyes. She leaned over to hug her.

"Thank you, Timantha", Trixie said as she broke the hug, "What say you and I hit the mall and the beauty salon. I think that I could use having my troubles washed away".

Timantha smiled. "That would be a great idea, Trixie, and I'm sure that the latest issue of Skull-Squisher will be in at the comic book store by now".

"Good point. I'd better get my disguise. Mom doesn't like me getting such magazines, you know and her spies are everywhere".

Timantha nodded. While Trixie went upstairs to get her things, Timantha breathed a sigh of relief. She had done a great service for a person who did not deserve to be a snob. Still, Timantha wondered what Tootie would think of her if they bumped into each other…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Well, I see you've got the invitation too", Timmy said as he opened his lunch box. The poster that Trixie had made had been placed in the space between his school locker door and the latch. Tootie had walked up to where Timmy was sitting and he saw the same poster on her tray.

"I'm not exactly great at videogames", Tootie replied, "So I'm wondering why she asked me to this party of hers".

"Well, the fact that Trixie saw fit to invite us both must mean something", Timmy said, "so lets do so. We can always leave if things get out of hand".

"Oh, by the way, Vicky is now in her new apartment. It's on Evergreen Terrace. You can't miss it. It's the one with storm clouds hanging over it", Tootie said.

"So what's happening with Vicky's old room?" Timmy asked.

"Mom's now using it as a sewing room. The hidden compartments that Vicky used to house her weapons makes great storage space", Tootie replied.

"Must make for a more pleasant environment for the very pretty Tootie Flannigan", Timmy said gallantly.

Tootie nodded and started eating (though with a blush to show that she appreciated his complement). Across the way, Trixie looked at them both. She actually felt good about inviting them both. That visit last night by Timantha helped put things back into perspective. Trixie thought back to the mall where both of them went after Timantha chatted with her.

"I still can't get over how much this feels like its washing all my troubles away", Timantha said while her hair and nails were being tended to in the mall beauty salon.

"It is pleasant. Even more so when it's shared with a friend", Trixie replied. What made it even better was that 'Kissy–Kissy–Goo-Goo' was playing on the salon television screen, and both of them really enjoyed that soap opera.

After getting their hair and nails done, both of them looked positively radiant. It made for a marked change for Trixie as she had first entered the mall in her boy disguise. Both of them had first made a bee-line for the comic book store (where indeed the latest issue of Skull-Squisher was in stock), and then – after Trixie quickly went to a rest room to change back into her skirt, went to the video arcade.

Timantha was impressed with the improvement in Trixie's playing skills. She wondered why she would even bother with a cheat ring. It turned out to be quite a lot of competitive fun between the two, with Timantha barely edging Trixie out.

"I hope you can make it to the video party on Saturday", Trixie said to Timantha after they left the beauty salon.

"I'll try, but it might be a good idea to not only invite Timmy Turner, but also his girlfriend in order to show that there are no hard feelings", Timantha suggested.

"All right", Trixie acquiesced, "I suppose it would be the thing to do, but you've got to promise me that you'll be there too".

Timantha thought about it, and then nodded. There was a way it could be done.

"You want to do what?" Wanda said after Timantha got back home (Mr. and Mrs. Turner hadn't come home yet, so she could get back unhindered).

"Trixie wants Timantha there tomorrow night and Tootie expects Timmy there as well, so this is the best way to do it. At least it won't be like that time we nearly drove Vicky nuts", Timantha said.

"Well, when you make the wish, be very careful about how you say it. Remember what happened with your imaginary friend when you wished him up?" Wanda reminded her.

"Okay then," Timantha said, "I wish that there was a Timmy look-alike next to me who will act like me and follow my instructions, but will not be able to call upon either you or Cosmo to make any wishes".

"Sounds okay," Wanda said as she raised her wand.

With a POOF, a doppelganger of Timmy Turner appeared next to Timantha. Timantha nodded approvingly.

"Think you can keep Tootie company tonight, go to Trixie's party tomorrow night, and be super competitive?" Timantha asked the new Timmy.

"No problem, Timantha", the doppelganger replied, "and you'll be able to keep Trixie company while I'm doing this".

"That's the plan", Timantha nodded.

Just then, Timantha and 'Timmy' heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh, oh", Timantha said, "Mom and Dad's home. Quick, I wish I was in the fishbowl with you both disguised as a goldfish".

"You know, two's company and three's a crowd", Cosmo opined. Wanda raised her wand and POOF: all three of them were in the fishbowl as goldfish. Timantha watched as 'Timmy' opened the door.

"We're home, Timmy", Mr. Turner said as he opened the door (thankfully not with the battering ram).

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom", 'Timmy' said, "Everything's been okay".

"Hey, I thought you had only two goldfish in your bowl, Timmy", Mrs. Turner said, "Where did you get the other fish?"

"Uh, internet?" 'Timmy' stammered out.

"Works for us", Mr. and Mrs. Turner replied, "Have a good night, Timmy", they both said, leaving the bedroom.

Timantha smiled with satisfaction. The Timmy doppelganger was behaving as he was supposed to. Things might work out pretty good. Besides, 'Timmy' would be going to school, leaving her a day off. When 'Timmy' returned, then he would be able to brief her…

"Everything is set," 'Timmy' said after he got home. Timantha was poofed back into human form when he returned.

"So Tootie got her invite as well?" Timantha asked.

"Yep. Also, Tad and Chad, plus A.J. and Chester are among the invitees, so it looks like its going to be well-attended", 'Timmy' added.

"Great", Timantha replied, "so what's happening next?"

"I'm taking Tootie out to a movie", 'Timmy' replied, "which will give you time to keep Trixie company". Almost on cue, Timantha's cell phone rang (one other thing that he had had Wanda poof up so that Trixie would be able to talk to her).

"Hi, Best Friend", Trixie's voice said over the phone.

"Hi, Trixie, what's up?" Timantha asked.

"A lot of things. So are you definitely coming over tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yep. Looking forward to it", Timantha replied.

"Great. What are you doing tonight?" Trixie asked.

"Nothing offhand", Timmy replied. She had earlier thought about changing back into Timmy and putting 'Timmy' on ice until tomorrow, but 'Timmy' had a point. Trixie needed a friend and 'Timmy' could take care of Tootie.

"Great. So how about a sleepover this evening? I've got lots of things that we can do", Trixie suggested.

"That would be great, Trixie", Timantha replied.

"In that case, I'll be expecting you. Don't worry about bringing anything. I've got everything covered", Trixie assured her.

"Well then, it's a date. See you soon", Timantha said.

"See you", Trixie acknowledged, breaking the connection.

"Ooh, a slumber-party. Lots of gossip and make-up", Cosmo said teasingly. Timantha looked annoyed.

"You want to know once more which boy bands rock out loud?" Timantha asked Cosmo menacingly. Cosmo got that message loud and clear. He poofed up a zip that covered his mouth.

"I'll get over to Trixie's house. You take care of Tootie, and let me know tomorrow what happened", Timantha said to 'Timmy'.

"No problem", 'Timmy' replied.

"I wish both of you were items of jewelry on my person", Timantha said to Cosmo and Wanda. Immediately, Wanda poofed into a hair-band while Cosmo poofed into a bracelet.

"Well, let's get going. It's going to be a busy night for both of us", Timantha said.

Friday evening went fine for all concerned. While 'Timmy' and Tootie were out enjoying a movie, Timantha had stayed over at Trixie's house. Trixie had proved to be a wonderful host, providing sleeping clothes, snacks, and entertainment. Timantha's girl mind slipped easily into the DVD shows that Trixie showed, plus the use of make-up, and the girl-chat that is a hallmark of such sleepovers.

"Thanks for coming, Timantha", Trixie said after the last video was shown. She had also pulled out from her secret stash some of the boy comics she kept hidden from her mother, which both were avidly reading.

"It was my pleasure, Trixie", Timantha replied.

"Thanks for the movie, Timmy", Tootie said after they had left the cinema.

"It was my pleasure, Tootie", 'Timmy' replied. "You want to get something to eat before heading back?" 'Timmy' asked. Tootie nodded.

"A burger would sound good", Tootie suggested.

"A burger would sound good", Timantha said.

Trixie had offered to send out for some fast food. Timantha readily acquiesced. So by no small coincidence, Timantha and 'Timmy' were enjoying eating burgers in agreeable company. It was a nice way to mark the end of a pleasant evening for all concerned. Things were shaping up nicely for the video party tomorrow evening…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Saturday came. While 'Timmy' was out doing the usual Saturday stuff in his tree-house with A.J. and Chester – they were all playing on hand-held video games getting ready for the arcade evening, Timantha (the real Timmy as a girl) was spending the day with Trixie helping her get things for the party. The only sour moment came when both Trixie and Timantha bumped into Veronica at the mall. Veronica looked at Timantha with a very jaundiced expression.

"So this is the person that you were talking to me about", Veronica said to Trixie.

"Yep. She had a sleepover at my house last night", Trixie replied, which caused Veronica's eyes to widen.

"You never invited me over!" she blurted out.

"Sorry", Trixie said with only barely suppressed insincerity, "I was just too glad to see Timantha again". Besides, Trixie thought, she still remembered Veronica's reaction to the earlier spat with Timmy.

Veronica turned to face Timantha, asking acidly, "How long are you going to be in Dimmsdale?"

"Not long, I'm afraid", Timantha replied. Timantha was very discomforted by the expression on Veronica's face. Trixie at this point stepped in.

"We've got to get some things for the video arcade evening, so I'll see you later", Trixie said, pulling Timantha along. Veronica glared at them both as they retreated. As she had a secret crush on Timmy herself, she would have wanted to come to give him moral support, but realized that as Timmy was currently taken by Tootie, perhaps it was just as well. But seeing Trixie with this interloper really steamed her up. At least she wopld not be hanging around for long...

"You didn't invite her to the evening?" Timantha asked.

"Veronica doesn't care for video games", Trixie replied, "and this evening is more like a competition than anything else. Besides, its only for the evening".

Timantha nodded at that, while breathing a sigh of relief. The last thing that she wanted would be a catfight between her and Veronica. Besides, Timantha wanted to be double sure that Trixie would not become vindictive again towards 'Timmy' and Tootie. The bottom line was that Trixie had an image to maintain and Timantha hoped that the party alone would be enough, without Trixie having to resort to petty revenge.

Tootie was spending the day helping her mother get the sewing room (formally Vicky's bedroom) in order. It really felt nice having no fear of the vindictive big sister's shadow looming over her any more. Mrs. Flannigan had promised Tootie to help get her evening dress ready for the video evening date with Timmy at Trixie's house, and while Trixie was not exactly a video-gamer, she wanted to be there providing moral support for Timmy.

A few blocks away, Vicky was busy setting up the final changes in her apartment. Her arsenal of weapons had been stowed in the spare room, and all of her Chip Skylark posters had been put up. In its own way, it really felt nice here. Vicky wondered why she didn't go this route long ago, but realized that it was because she enjoyed terrorizing her parents and her sister. Now that her parents had finally gotten brave, having her own home was the next best thing. Her parents arranged automatic deposits to her bank account so that the rent, food, and clothes would be taken care of, and her baby-sitting job would take care of any extra monetary expenses. Still, it was fun while it lasted, ruling the Flannigan house…

The evening came, and the invited guests had arrived at the Tang mansion. While the security guard had verified everyone's identity at the door before entry, Trixie and Timantha had ensured that the drinks and snacks they had gotten at the mall were set up, and that they were wearing their new clothes that they had brought at Smucky-Dales. Timantha thought that she really looked nice in the dress Trixie had bought for her.

Timantha noticed 'Timmy' and Tootie entering. She looked on approvingly at Tootie's new dress. She really was a beautiful woman, Timantha thought. Why did it take so long to realize it?

"Thanks for coming, Timmy", Trixie said by way of greeting, "I just wanted to show you that there are no hard feelings".

"I appreciate that, Trixie", 'Timmy' replied, "and thank you for inviting Tootie. She's going to be my good luck charm this evening".

"Good to see you looking so pretty, Tootie", Trixie said to her, "It's good that you finally rid yourself of those dreadful clothes, glasses, and braces. As my mother always said to me: If you've got it, flaunt it".

Nodding an acknowledgment, Tootie pulled 'Timmy' over to a table loaded with snacks. She didn't see 'Timmy' giving Timantha a discrete wink.

When all of the invitees had arrived, Trixie pulled out a bell and tapped it a couple of times, causing the guests to quiet down and look at her.

"This evening is for those who are good at games to see just how good they are in competition. Lets all go to the machines and lets get some high scores racked up!" she announced.

With that, everyone crowed over to the arcade machines. The games were on!

The evening went by in a blur. Timantha was relieved that Trixie was racking up impressive scores – without using that cheat ring. Cosmo and Wanda (in their jewelry disguises) watched Timantha also give a good account of herself.

All three of them managed to keep tabs on 'Timmy' as well, who – with Tootie by her side urging him on – was getting some amazing scores in.

Tad and Chad were also having fun. This arcade evening was such a great idea, it would enhance Trixie's popularity all the more, they realized, and they wondered if they could host similar events themselves.

By 10pm, it was plain that despite very stiff competition, the two best players were Trixie and 'Timmy'. Timantha wondered at first why her doppelganger would be better, but realized that Tootie was really giving him a great deal of support. That was more than could be said for A.J.'s attentions…

"Hi, Timantha", A.J. said by way of greeting, "Sorry I don't have any dead frogs with me".

"What a pity", Timantha said most unconvincingly.

It was at this stage that Chester pulled A.J. away. At least this time they didn't barricade themselves in the bathroom, but Chester was still disquieted by the fact that girls could play videogames so well.

In the end, on the final game, Trixie just managed to beat 'Timmy's' high score. The other guests applauded Trixie as the new champion. Trixie basked in the adulteration.

"Well played, Trixie", 'Timmy' said by way of congratulations, "Now you've gotten the title of 'Video-Queen' to add to your 'pretty' and 'popular' titles".

Trixie nodded formally (after all, she had to keep up the 'popular' façade), but Timantha could see that Trixie was touched by the tribute.

"You're still my hero, Timmy", Tootie said to 'Timmy', kissing him on the cheek.

"And that's kudos enough for me", 'Timmy' replied.

Timantha watched that with some wonder. I can really be such a gentleman, she thought….

The party wound down quickly after that, with all of the guests congratulating Trixie as they left. Her popularity index definitely shot up several percentage points as a result of this evening. While 'Timmy' took Tootie home, Timantha stayed back with Trixie after the last guests left.

"No dead frogs from A.J.?" Trixie asked with a smile. Timantha shuddered and shook her head.

"I'm sorry that you're going, Timantha", Trixie said quietly, "Do you know when you will be back in town?"

"I really don't know, Trixie", Timantha replied, "but you have the cell phone number and you can chat with me at any time. I'll let you know when I'm in town again".

"Thats wonderful, Timantha", Trixie said, hugging Timantha. Timantha had added to the cell phone wish a spell that would make Timmy's voice sound like Timantha's whenever he used it. Speaking of which…

"I'd best be going. I'm heading out early tomorrow. Keep in touch, okay?" Timantha asked.

Nodding, Trixie hugged Timantha one more time.

"Take care", she said. With that, Timantha left. She had to make a rendezvous.

Near the Flannigan's house, 'Timmy' was waiting. Timantha quickly got there. At that point, Wanda and Cosmo poofed back into their fairy forms.

"Everything go okay?" Timantha asked 'Timmy'.

"No problems at all. It all really worked out well", 'Timmy' replied.

"In that case, I wish that I was a boy again and that my double merged back into me with his memories", he requested.

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands and POOF, Timantha once again became Timmy and 'Timmy' turned transparent and merged into Timmy's body.

"Thanks, guys", Timmy said after quickly making sure that he was – indeed – a he again.

"That was a wonderful thing you did, Sport", Wanda said, "not just for Trixie, but for Tootie too".

"It's hard for Trixie to be on the popular pedestal, but I think this evening showed her just how neat it is to be herself. She's still popular, so everyone's happy".

"Not Kevin", Cosmo spoke up holding his pet rock, "He was lonely while we were out at the party".

Rolling his eyes, Timmy headed back home with his fairy godparents floating behind. All in all, it was such a good way to ends things: Tootie safe and sound, and pretty as well, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan no longer living in fear, Trixie getting a taste of humanity, and even Vicky getting something out of it. In addition, while Icky Vicky's Babysitting Service would still make the young kids under her care cry, at least Timmy would no longer be part of that. The deal with the Flannigans was still valid, and Tootie made for excellent company when he had to head over when his parents went out. At least there would be no more fairy princess costumes to endure…


End file.
